Modern radar systems may utilize various types of antennas to provide a variety of functions. Such functions may include, for example, intelligence-gathering (e.g., signals intelligence, or SIGINT), direction finding (DF), electronic countermeasure (ECM) or self-protection (ESP), electronic support (ES), electronic attack (EA) and the like. Providing such multi-function capability from a single aperture to modern platforms is becoming an essential requirement. However, due to the limited space available on size-constrained platforms such aerial vehicles or the like, placing the various types of antennas is becoming a challenge.
Therein lies the need to provide a single compact multifunctional, multi-beam aperture that is capable of facilitating multiband communication.